Nosso Mundo
by XL Nozes
Summary: Passados sombrios pediam por futuros temerosos. Agora, quase duas décadas depois, arrependeu-se. Mas arrependimentos não faziam o tempo voltar, não corrigiam erros, não retornavam desejos. Da vez em que Draco tomou o passado e o futuro nas próprias mãos.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. ****Nosso Mundo é do Barão Vermelho.**

**Curiosamente, eu sempre a associei com um romance durante a Ditadura Militar, por algum motivo.**

**Não acredito que escrevi uma Songfic. Uma das coisas que mais abominei durante o tempo que estive aqui.**

**Céus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nosso Mundo<strong>

_**By XLNozes**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Se eu ainda soubesse  Como mudar o mundo / Se eu ainda pudesse / Saber um pouco de tudo / Eu voltaria atrás do tempo"_

Sua chegada pela lareira não surpreendeu ninguém. Não perdeu o equilíbrio quando pousou. Também não tentou limpar o pó que havia se depositado nos seus ombros durante a viagem. Não esperou ser recepcionado. Também não hesitou antes de sair pela porta à direita, em direção à ala sul.

Seus passos eram a única coisa que se ouvia nos corredores da Mansão Malfoy - um barulho oco contra o assoalho de madeira. Se não havia ninguém para ouvir os seus passos, significava que ele não estava em casa?

O silêncio era opressor.

Corredores e salas, ocasionalmente eram ocupados por algum elfo, sem presença humana. Nos andares superiores, os quartos da ala norte haviam sido transformados em prisões de luxo para os seguidores que precisassem de correções morais. Nos andares inferiores, os calabouços estavam infestados com prisioneiros de guerra que, talvez, fossem de alguma valia. Ao lado da porta de cada cela, um Ogro.

Em uma dessas celas estava Hermione Granger.

"_Eu não te deixaria / Presa no passado / E arrumaria um jeito / Pra você estar ao meu lado de novo / Eu voltaria no tempo"_

Em dentro de nove dias, seria comemorado o décimo sétimo ano d'A Grande Batalha de Hogwarts, a maior prova do poder do Lorde das Trevas.

Como todos os anos, Hermione e os outros seriam levados para a celebração, parte do show de horrores que se seguiria, enquanto os seguidores revezavam torturando-os.

Inicialmente, havia sido uma tentativa de fazer com que Harry Potter aparecesse.

Nunca funcionara.

Há mais de uma década ele via antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix serem arrastados pelo salão.

Há mais de uma década não se via Harry Potter.

A Grande Batalha de Hogwarts não havia ido conforme os planos. De nenhuma das partes.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle haviam capturado duas pontas do trio, faltava apenas o prêmio real.

Então, a divergências que vinham surgindo entre Draco e Crabbe deixaram de ser pequenas.

"Pare! O Lorde das Trevas o que vivo-!"

"E? Eu não estou matando ele, estou? Mas, se eu tiver a chance, eu vou mata-lo, o Lorde das Trevas o quer morto de qualquer jeito, que dif-?"

"Não o mate! NÃO O MATE!"

Crabbe havia explodido primeiro. Draco o viu mirando a varinha em si, deixando Potter descoberto.

Então, tudo ficou confuso. Malfoy se defendeu, não sabia de quem, jogou-se no chão e rolou. Granger estava livre, parada na sua frente. Goyle estava petrificado enquanto Weasley tentava de desamarrar.

Crabbe encarou Potter por alguns minutos antes de levantar a varinha.

Em segundos, o cômodo estava envolvido por Fogo Maldito.

Draco pensou em correr das chamas, mas viu-se indo na direção de Goyle.

Potter fora o que pensara mais rápido.

Ao final, jogados para fora do cômodo, Goyle ainda petrificado, as cinzas de Crabbe fora de alcance, Malfoy fez o único caminho que o oferecia alguma noção de segurança: o escritório do diretor.

Ele havia se mantido lá.

Enquanto Harry via as memórias de Snape.

Enquanto Harry finalmente entendia qual seria o seu papel na derrota de Voldemort.

Enquanto Harry vestia a Capa de Invisibilidade e ia em direção à Floresta Proibida.

Enquanto Harry chegava ao seu confronto final.

Enquanto Harry perdia a batalha.

Enquanto Harry era carregado para longe, quando a Ordem da Fênix chegara.

Enquanto Granger ficara para trás para permitir a fuga.

Enquanto Granger era capturada.

Enquanto Granger era torturada como parte da comemoração.

Enquanto Weasley assumia como líder d'A Resistência.

"_Pra voltar pra ontem / Sem temer o futuro / E olhar pra hoje / Cheio de orgulho / Eu voltaria atrás do tempo / Eu voltaria atrás / Atrás do tempo"_

Molhou a pena mais uma vez, escrevendo as suas últimas anotações no seu quarto caderno.

Na mesa de trabalho, uma poção borbulhava.

Olhou para o relógio. Esperou-o tic-tac-ear três vezes antes de mexer a poção uma vez no sentido horário e uma no anti-horário.

No fundo da sala, o quadro de Snape o observava.

"Não pode haver nenhum erro", reforçou.

Malfoy bufou, "Como se eu não soubesse".

"Tudo que estamos fazendo são estimativas."

"Eu _sei"._

Uma segunda mesa de trabalho o aguardava. Dentro de uma esfera branca, uma estrutura aparentemente metálica flutuava. Draco moveu as mãos para dentro do ar branco, sentindo-o envolve-lo como uma luva. Utilizou a varinha para verificar as soldas. Lançou um olhar nervoso para o quadro antes de reduzir o poder do campo de proteção.

A estrutura pareceu tremular, como um holograma prestes a desaparecer.

Draco refez o campo de proteção e voltou para os livros.

Ainda não.

"_Os nossos erros / Seriam apagados / Nossos primeiros desejos / Ressuscitados / E de novo eu voltaria no tempo"_

A comemoração dos dezessete anos d'A Grande Batalha era um evento gigantesco organizado pelo atual Ministério.

Longas mesas, com toalhas verdes e brancas serviam o banquete comemorativo. Servos passavam com bandejas cheias de taças e cálices.

Havia comida, havia bebida.

Havia entretenimento.

Alçapões no teto abriram-se, enquanto estruturas metálicas eram baixadas. Penduradas pelos cantos, pequenas gaiolas, uma delas deixada no meio da sala, bem à altura dos olhos.

Era ali que estava Hermione Granger.

Sabia que quase duas décadas de prisão não eram gentis com ninguém.

Sem vê-la há meses, Draco não podia evitar sentir-se ansioso.

Sua curiosidade fazia seus olhos escorregarem vez ou outra na direção dela. Pegava apenas vestígios de imagem. Mechas de cabelo castanho, escurecido pela falta de sol, trêmulos pela falta de cuidado. Um cotovelo ossudo, quebradiço, quase translúcido. Dedos dos pés sujos, unhas longas. O rosto escondido entre os braços.

Era sempre assim que começava.

Ela ia manter-se na mesma posição, até Voldemort iniciar o discurso. Então, Granger ergueria o queixo e o observaria. Malfoy nunca conseguiria explicar o que sentia quando a observava. Nenhum músculo do rosto feminino se mexia, era como se o Lorde das Trevas não valesse o esforço. Em seus olhos, uma mistura de desafio e ódio.

Draco gostava de pensar que era parcialmente responsável por isso. No quarto ano de comemoração, havia testado um feitiço não-verbal de dissipação da Cruciatus. Desde então, Hermione demonstrava-se mais e mais desafiante, como se a tortura fizesse cada vez menos efeito. E, à medida que os feitiços de Draco progrediam, essa era a verdade.

Então, após o discurso, enquanto Hermione era trazida à frente, Malfoy fixava os olhos no torturador. Ignorando os barulhos que eram extraídos da garganta feminina. Focando em desfazer os feitiços que eram feitos. Focando na esperança de que este seria o último ano. De que no mês seguinte, nada disso teria acontecido.

"_Eu não te deixaria desistir tão fácil / E não te negaria nenhum abraço / De novo / Eu voltaria no tempo"_

Desceu os últimos degraus que o levavam ao calabouço. À sua frente, dezenas de ogros o observavam. Sua entrada só era permitida a cada seis meses, para reforçar os feitiços das celas.

Seus passos eram lentos na medida em que parava em frente a cada cela, os pares de olhos escuros observando-o atentamente. Aqui, o cheiro era quase insuportável. A umidade fazia tudo pior, como se os odores grudassem na sua pele e escorressem pelo seu corpo. Era um cheiro de morte e doença.

Os feitiços evitavam que qualquer forma de magia pudesse ser feita dentro das celas, evitavam que fossem abertas, evitavam a falta de higiene para evitar as possíveis mortes. Todos feitiços criados por ele - quem diria. Parte do que o havia feito sobreviver após ter falhado tão miseravelmente durante a Grande Batalha.

A cela dela ficava aos fundos. A última no grande conjunto de corredores.

Era grande o suficiente para que ela pudesse andar. Escura. Úmida.

Queria vê-la, mas a claridade não permitia.

Ouviu-a mover-se.

Olhou por sobre o ombro, os ogros ainda o observavam.

Iniciou o processo de manutenção de feitiços.

Limpou a garganta.

"Preciso inspecionar a cela para saber se não há deterioração da estrutura física. Se não, preciso alterar o feitiço de bloqueio de magia". Os ogros angularam as cabeças, como cães que não entendem a pergunta. "Há uma infiltração". Apontou para o canto superior esquerdo, de onde corria um filete de água.

Os ogros fizeram barulhos desinteressados e Malfoy relaxou.

Aproximou-se novamente das grades. Ascendeu a varinha.

Ela estava no canto esquerdo. Pernas encolhidas contra o corpo. Braços longos o suficiente para abraça-la por inteiro. Os olhos fixos no filete de água que ele havia apontado antes.

Não havia nada de bonito.

Ela era um ponto branco na cela escura. Suas bochechas estavam fundas. Ao redor dos seus olhos havia círculos escuros. Suas pálpebras estavam inchadas. Seu cabelo não tinha mais vida própria – nada nela tinha vida -, alguns cantos pareciam particularmente ralos. Seus lábios eram duas linhas secas, rachadas, cortadas por sangue coagulado. Suas articulações apareciam mais que os membros, como bolas espetadas em gravetos. A musculatura retraída de alguém que faz pouco uso dela. Seus olhos castanhos eram ocos. Não havia nada dos sentimentos que ela demonstrava quando em frente ao Lorde das Trevas.

Era como se ele fosse o único que a fizesse reagir.

Como se Hermione Granger vivesse apenas por Voldemort.

Não havia nada nela que lembrasse a garota que ele havia chamado de sangue-sujo. Não havia nada nela que lembrasse o tapa que ele havia recebido por ofender um professor. Não havia nada nela que lembrasse o rato-de-biblioteca. Não havia nada nela que lembrasse a garota que havia sido conhecida como o cérebro do Trio. Não havia nada nela da sangue-sujo que havia feito-o duvidar de tudo aquilo que ele havia aprendido sobre superioridade. Não havia nada. Não havia nada _nela_.

Draco sentiu os olhos turvarem. Sua garganta contraiu-se, seguida de toda a musculatura. Ia vomitar.

Não havia mais como esperar.

"_Pra voltar pra ontem / Sem temer o futuro / E olhar pra hoje / Cheio de orgulho / Eu voltaria atrás do tempo / Eu voltaria atrás / Atrás no tempo"_

Reduziu a esfera branca ao redor da estrutura metálica. Esperou. Sem sinais de que ela desestabilizaria, reduziu-a novamente. Então, mais uma vez.

Lançou um olhar para Snape. Ali, sobre a mesa, jazia a criação deles. Sua estrutura era familiar. Um conjunto de seis Gira-tempos. Um no meio. Cinco ao redor, ligados por linhas metálicas de bismuto.

Levara sete anos para localiza-los ao redor do mundo.

Virou-se para a outra mesa. A poção estava praticamente fria. Separou os vinte frascos de 15ml e começou a despejar a poção. Lacrou-os cuidadosamente. Colocou-os em uma pequena bolsa, ergueu a camisa e amarrou-a ao redor da cintura.

Moveu-se para o conjunto de cadernos logo abaixo do quadro do professor. Colocou-os em uma pequena mochila. Largou-a ao lado do Gira-tempo alterado.

"Não se esqueça das pirâmides e do pó de tálio", Severus advertiu.

Draco anuiu distraidamente antes de pegá-los no armário.

"Exatos 4,47m", alertou novamente.

"Eu sei, eu sei!". Largou os itens juntos com a mochila. Pegou, por fim, o caldeirão, com o resto da poção ainda dentro.

Olhou ao redor da sala atentamente, observando cada superfície.

"É isso?".

Snape anuiu. "Não há volta".

Draco sorriu de lado, "se tudo der certo, há".

"_E a gente fez / Nosso futuro / Quase quebrando / O nosso mundo / O nosso mundo / Nosso mundo"_

A grama estava úmida pelo orvalho. Eram 5h30 da manhã. Logo nasceria o sol.

Pegou as seis pirâmides de índio e colocou-a formando dois triângulos equiláteros, suas pontas se encostando. Usou a varinha para verificar o tamanho: exatos 4 metros e quarenta e sete centímetros de lado.

Usou o pó de tálio para ligar as pirâmides, desenhando uma ampulheta. Cobriu o seu interior com o mesmo pó antes de ligar as laterais dos triângulos entre si por uma linha, fechando um quadrado.

Virou o caldeirão sobre a mochila, cobrindo cuidadosamente os cadernos e a sua varinha. Então, virou sobre a própria cabeça, sentindo a massa espessa de cor azul-quase-roxa descer pelas laterais do seu rosto. Usou as mãos para espalhar por todo o corpo, sem deixar nenhum espaço faltando, mais sobre a pele que sobre as roupas.

Certo de que não faltava nada, pegou o Gira-tempo alterado em mãos, colocou a mochila e moveu-se para o centro dos triângulos, tomando cuidado para não desfazer as linhas de tálio. Palpou a cintura e abriu o saco de poções. Deslacrou um dos frascos e tomou-o inteiro. Descartou-o.

Era agora.

Não havia mais volta.

Ele realmente faria isso.

Olhou para o leste. Os primeiros aos de sol começavam a surgir.

Colocou o Gira-tempo na palma da mão esquerda, sobre as duas pirâmides que se encontravam. Na mão direita, a varinha. Recitou: "_Interficiam in caelum, terrae super faciem terrae, inducit motus Archa, dies docendum, tempus et locus omnia_".

Sentiu o objeto metálico tremer antes de brilhar. Segurou-o firmemente.

A grama sob os seus pés começava a se mexer. Sentiu o cabelo voar na direção dos seus olhos. Segurou o Gira-tempo com mais força quando ele começou a erguer-se.

As nuvens apareceram repentinamente. Não havia chuva. Os raios de sol figuravam como algo estranho no horizonte.

Então, um trovão.

Adicionou à mão direita ao seu agarre ao Gira-tempo. O vento ficava cada vez mais forte, jogando suas pernas de um lado para o outro, sem alterar o seu percurso para cima.

Outro trovão. Dessa vez, perto demais de si.

Olhou para o chão. Inspirou por reflexo, sem conseguir soltar o ar preso em seus pulmões.

O pó de tálio e as pirâmides brilhavam. Mas eram pontos pequenos e distantes.

Os nós de seus dedos embranqueciam pela força. Um barulho agudo fez o caminho em direção aos seus tímpanos. Simples e ininterrupto. A pele fina vibrava com as ondas sonoras, prestes a romper-se. Queria gritar e cobrir os ouvidos, mas não podia soltar as mãos.

Estava surdo para os trovões, seu indício de existência eram os clarões que o envolviam a cada instante.

Sua casa não era mais reconhecível na distância. A única coisa que conseguia compreender no caos de sons e movimentos era o ponto brilhante que correspondia aos triângulos.

Percebeu, então, que não via o próprio corpo corretamente. Com o escurecimento do céu e a claridade cegante dos raios, a imagem de suas pernas era pouco visível. Ao invés de contorno e cores opacas, via-se como uma imagem falha e piscante.

Percebeu então que havia parado de subir.

Obviamente, as tentativas dele e de Severus haviam dado errado.

Não havia forma de se voltar no tempo.

E era assim que ele morreria.

Arrependeu-se de não ter feito nada por Granger.

De não ter lutado mais. De não ter aceitado a ajuda oferecida. De ter sido orgulhoso e medroso e...

Por Merlim, poderia, ao menos, tê-la matado. Seria mais digno.

Agora não haveria mais ninguém para ela.

O mundo voltou a mover-se quando Gira-tempo sofreu uma pequena queda. Draco agarrou-se com mais força.

Um raio estourou perto de si e ele teve certeza que, dessa vez, passou no lugar onde as suas pernas deveriam estar.

O Gira-tempo deu outro solavanco, mas, ao invés de se recuperar, perdeu completamente as forças. E Draco estava indo, com a aceleração da gravidade, em direção ao chão.

O barulho não havia parado. Os raios continuavam a cortar o seu corpo praticamente inexistente. A velocidade e o vento deixavam-no cego e ele não conseguia prever em qual momento seria seu encontro com o solo. Seus olhos lacrimejavam enquanto ele tentava abrir as pálpebras, em vão.

Então, tudo ficou escuro.

Era assim que tudo terminava.

"_Pra voltar pra ontem / Sem temer o futuro / E olhar pra hoje / Cheio de orgulho / Eu voltaria atrás do tempo / Eu voltaria atrás / Atrás no tempo"_

Abriu os olhos buscando por ar. A claridade o cegou momentaneamente. Tateou a cama atrás de sua varinha. Precisava verificar a poção. Nada podia dar errado ou ele não conseguiria vol-.

Olhou ao redor. O distante e familiar cenário de acordar em Hogwarts o recepcionou. Palpou suas roupas, sob elas o saquinho de poções e a mochila de cadernos.

Do corredor, o burburinho dos estudantes saindo de seus quartos.

Dos cômodos vizinhos, os respingos de água corrente.

Das camas próximas, o barulho dos colegas acordando.

Dentro de Draco, os sons de quem canta as descobertas de um novo mundo.

"_No tempo / No tempo / Atrás no tempo"._

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

**Xente. **_**Xente.**_** É por isso que eu não deveria escrever songfics. Porque fica babaquinha, clichê e estranho de forma geral.**

**Céus.**

**Ah, bismuto, tálio e índio são metais.**

**See ya!**


End file.
